Hounds Of Love
by Parahor
Summary: Post Season 1. Mostly Ryan and Marissa. Seth and Summer. A bit of everything. Please read and let me know what you think.
1. Purple Waiting Rooms

So I'm new to this entire thing. But I want to give it a shot. I'm going to try really hard to make this an okay story. Please let me know what you think even if you happen to just be brushing by this story. All that said I want to start this story right after the season 1 finale. However in this story Seth never left. This is three days after Ryan left for Chino.

Ryan was sitting in a purple waiting room. Theresa was inside getting tests and he was asked to wait outside. He was watching a couple that looked to be around 26. The man was rubbing her very pregnant stomach and talking to it while the woman giggled. They both had gold bands wrapped around their ring finger. The other fingers intertwined. While watching them Ryan imagined the woman being Marissa and he was the man, when Theresa tapped him on the shoulder. Theresa had apparently been standing there watching him watch the couple for a good five minutes.

Ryan– Woah you scared me.

Theresa– Yeah sorry you looked busy.

Ryan– No I was just… Zoneing out.

Theresa– Come on lets go for a walk.

Theresa leads him out of the doctors office and they head to the only park Chino had that wasn't covered in needles and cigarette butts.

Ryan– So the tests went ok?

Theresa– Yeah they went great. The baby is fine. The next time we could find out the sex.

Ryan– Oh. Do you want to?

Theresa– I don't know I might. So Ryan. Don't lie to me. But have you slept five minutes since you came here?

Ryan– Uh. Yeah I slept great last night.

Theresa– I said don't lie to me. I know you too well. And I walked past your room last night at two in the morning and the light was on.

Ryan– I've just been thinking. You don't need to worry about me. Its supposed to be the other way around here.

Theresa– The point is Ryan your not happy here.

Ryan– I am. And I'm here for you and the baby anyway.

Theresa– Have you called her?

Ryan– Kirsten? Not yet.

Theresa– Ryan you know who I'm talking about. Have you called Marissa yet?

Ryan– No we kind of agreed it was better this way.

Theresa– I want you to go back Ryan. Your miserable.

Ryan– I can't just leave you and the baby.

Theresa– You can visit whenever you want. I have my mom. I know you want to go back so do me the favor and go back. I want you to be happy. I will be fine.

Ryan– Are you really sure?

Theresa– Yes. Go get the only girl I've ever seen you love.

Ryan smiled.

Theresa– The Ryan Atwood I knew was never so whipped.

Ryan- Hey now. I'm not whipped.

Theresa– No your in love.

Ryan just looked at the ground and laughed.

Ryan– I've changed a lot.

Theresa– Yeah but the Newport Ryan Atwood is a lot happier.

They walked the rest of the way back to Theresa's and Ryan packed quickly but not too quickly as to seem mean. Theresa walked in and saw he was all packed up.

Theresa– Get out of here lover boy.

Ryan smiled and gave her a friendly hug.

Ryan– Sorry about all this. I will always be there for you and the baby and I plan on visiting.

Theresa– Its okay. And when you visit bring Marissa along for me.

Ryan smiled and headed out to catch a bus. He figured he wanted to surprise everyone. Meanwhile in Newport the Copper–Nichol clan was headed over to the Cohen's for a dinner. Marissa called Summer and convinced her to join them seeing as Marissa was still bummed about Ryan leaving, she knew she couldn't go there without Summer for support. Marissa drove her new Lexus over to pick up Summer. Julie was buying Marissa's love. Marissa concluded she was going to try to make the best out of the situation and get along with her mother. Summer and Marissa arrived at the Cohen's to see everyone setting the table.

Kirsten– Girls! Its great to see you. How have you been Marissa.

Summer snuck off to Seth's room after smiling at Marissa.

Marissa– Truthfully. I've been better.

Kirsten gave her a sympathetic smile and grabbed her into a hug.

Kirsten– We all miss him sweetie.

Marissa– Thanks Kirsten.

Kirsten– No problem honey. I think Summer and Seth are both in his room by now so why don't you go join them. The adults can set up the rest.

Marissa smiled thankfully and headed to Seth's room but only to find Seth and Summer making out.

Marissa– Oh shi. Sorry I get why this is so scaring now.

With that Marissa headed out. She went to the one place she knew she would end up. The pool house. Sitting on the bed, tears came to her eyes as all the memories rushed to her at once. Summer interrupted her thoughts however with a hug.

Summer– Sorry about that really. I'm so sorry. I'm here for you honey.

Marissa– I just miss him so much Sum.

With that the pool house door opened to reveal a black and blue Ryan.


	2. Black Eyes

So here is Chapter 2.

When Summer saw that Ryan entered she simply murmured hello and exited the pool house that was overflowing with tension.

Ryan- Uh. Hi.

Marissa wiped her face off to the best of her ability and stood up.

Marissa- What are you doing here? And what happened to your face?

Ryan- I'm uh back. I'm happier here.

Marissa- Like back for good?

Ryan- Yeah. I mean I will still visit Chino and be there for Theresa and the baby but I realized I belong here in Newport with you.

Marissa- I… Wow. So what happened to your face.

Ryan- I got into a fight on the way to the bus stop.

Marissa- Well come here I'll clean you up. It's the least I can do after invading your pool house.

Ryan- Your not invading. I was going to call you as soon as I got in. I just didn't want to see the Cohen's yet. With my face like this and all.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- Kirsten and Sandy will be over joyed your back. And Seth well he kind of needs you. He's been eating Summer's face to fill the void. I had the pleasure of walking in on that first hand.

Marissa talked as she walked over to the pool house drawers she knew well and she got out an ice cold wash cloth and pressed it against Ryan's eye.

Ryan- Thanks.

They had about an inch of air inbetween their faces. Marissa went for it and filled the gap. After a few seconds Ryan reluctantly pulled away. Marissa got up and began to leave.

Marissa- Oh god. I'm so sorry. Theresa and you. I just… I'm sorry.

Ryan got up and grabbed her lightly around the waist. He pulled her close to him.

Ryan- Believe me all I want to do right now is kiss you. I just want to talk for a short bit prior.

Marissa- You want to talk?

Ryan laughed at her surprised look.

Ryan- Yeah I had an entire bus ride to think of how I wanted to tell you how I feel.

Marissa smiled and buried her head in his chest. Ryan however pulled it up to look her in the eyes.

Ryan- The past three days I have enjoyed an entire three hours of sleep over all. In my own room. Nothing happened with Theresa and I. She is just an old friend. I made a huge mistake with. But the reason I couldn't sleep was because all I could do was think of you and how much I miss you. I had to go to a doctors appointment with Theresa and in the waiting room, the only thing I could think of is how much I wanted you to be the one in the future to have my kids. I just… I love you so much Marissa Copper. And I'm sorry that I am a terrible person at times, and I know you deserve better, but I love you. So what do you say? Can we give this another try?

Marissa- Ryan of course we can try again. And hey I don't deserve better than you. You are what I want.

Marissa kissed him passionately and they ended up on the bed. In between heavy breaths Marissa tugged on his wife beater.

Ryan- I… Are you sure?

Marissa just nodded. Ryan however pulled away.

Ryan- I want to do this so bad. But we have waited an entire year already. You deserve this to be special. Plus who knows what the Cohen's are doing right now.

Marissa smiled and layed down on his chest.

Marissa- I love you.

Ryan- Thank you.

Marissa shoved him playfully.

Ryan- Hey I am just as easy to bruise as Seth.

Marissa giggled and then remembered his eye.

Marissa- You know I kind of like the black eye look on you. It reminds me of the old Ryan Atwood.

Ryan smiled. Marissa gave his eye a light kiss and layed back down on his chest.

Marissa- So kids huh?

Ryan turned a deep shade of red.

Ryan- I… What I meant…

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Its ok. I could see myself happy with a few little Atwoods.

Ryan relaxed and kissed her. The kiss deepened until Marissa broke it off.

Marissa- So do you think you should tell the Cohen's your back?

Ryan- I don't know. I'm kind of worried they won't want me back.

Marissa- The Cohen's love you. I just talked to Kirsten about how much we missed you. And hey if the Cohen's kick you out. Calebs place is large enough for me to sneak thirty of you in.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Maybe I just won't tell the Cohen's I'm back then.

Marissa laughed and they began to make out when all of a sudden Julie Cooper opened the pool house door.

Julie- Marissa, Its time to go back Caleb has work at… AH! Uh. Sorry.

Marissa hopped off of Ryan who got up as well.

Marissa- Mom can I talk to you? By the pool maybe?

Julie nodded and Marissa gave Ryan a look telling him to go and tell the Cohen's he was back. He nodded and walked into the house after he re collected himself.

Marissa- Mom, look I know that what you just saw looked like two kids fooling around…

Julie- Your dam right it did. I thought he left anyway. Didn't he knock up some white trash.

Marissa- Mom, he left but he's back. I love him. We all make mistakes. I think you remember Luke. But Ryan is a big part of my life and recently you have been too. I want to stay close with you. So can you just promise me to at least get to know Ryan. You grew up in Riverside, and look how you turned out.

Julie- Okay. One shot. Caleb, Ryan, You and I will have dinner Saturday night.

Marissa- Uh… Ok. Thanks Mom.

Julie- You better be right about him.

Marissa- I am. He's great.

Julie- Well ok. Caleb and I are headed back so I take it you will be home later.

Marissa- Yeah. Thanks. Bye Mom.

Marissa hugged her mother a sincere goodbye and then headed back to the house as Caleb and Julie left. In the house Sandy and Kirsten were both hugging Ryan while Seth and Summer stood there with smiles. Marissa entered walked up a few feet behind Ryan.

Sandy- So Marissa, I take it you know Ryan is back.

Marissa- Yeah I ran into him.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and walked over to her and put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Ryan- Marissa and I are back in action.

Seth- Yes! This is so great. Fantastic Four Summer Fun.

They all laughed as Summer hit Seth.

Summer- Seth I may break up with you if you keep saying lame things like that.

Seth just smiled.

Kirsten- Well Ryan we are glad you are back. But I am exhausted so I think Sandy and I are going to call it a night.

Seth- Night mother, father.

Ryan- Good night. And Thanks a lot… for everything.

Sandy- No problem kid.

With that Sandy and Kirsten left.

Seth- Well what now.

Summer- Well how about we all head to the beach tomorrow. We can get breakfast at the diner. Start off our Summer Fun.

Seth- Oh my genius Summer. I do love you.

Marissa laughed.

Ryan- Alright sounds good. I'm in if Marissa is.

Marissa- Yeah sounds great.

Seth- Okay then we will pick you guys up at ten.

Seth then took Summers hand and walked her out to the car after waving goodbye to Marissa and telling Ryan he was in for some Ninja gaming.

Ryan- So uh… I'll see you tomorrow.

Marissa- Yeah. I'll go and let you sleep. But before I do. What are you doing Saturday night?

Ryan- Well nothing?

Marissa- How do you feel about going out to dinner with my mother and Caleb?

Ryan- Uh… Do you want me to?

Marissa- Yeah my mom and I have gotten a bit closer and I don't want any more stupid fighting with her, so I want her to get to really meet you. Get to know the wonderful Ryan I fell in love with.

Ryan- Okay I can try.

Marissa- Don't try just be yourself. She will love you.

Ryan- I doubt it but okay.

Marissa kissed him deeply.

Marissa- Thanks it means a lot to me.

Ryan recalled the last time this situation came up. He decided it would run smoother this time but he was still worried and his face showed it.

Marissa- Don't worry so much. Get some rest though.

Ryan- Okay you too. And hey if Saturday we are going out to eat with your mother then can I have you to myself tomorrow.

Marissa- Are you asking me out Mr. Atwood?

Ryan- Are you saying yes Ms. Cooper?

Marissa giggled and kissed his cheek.

Marissa- Of course. Bye Ry.

With that Marissa left and Ryan returned to the pool house content beyond words. He decided to text Theresa and let her know all was well before drifting off to sleep. He figured Seth would wake him up early for some Seth/ Ryan time anyway.


	3. Wakey

Here is Chapter 3.

Ryan is sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. Seth however decides to enter the pool house with a cup of coffee. Seth places the coffee under Ryan's nose.

Seth- Wakey wakey. Eggs and bacey.

Ryan wakes up slowly with a groan and takes the cup of coffee as he sits up.

Ryan- Seth it is eight. We aren't picking the girls up for a while still.

Seth- Oh I know but Ryan, we have missed an entire three sessions of Seth/ Ryan time.

Ryan groans.

Ryan- I thought all was well in the world of Seth and Summer.

Seth- It is. It is indeed. But I worry about the world of Ryan and Marissa.

Ryan- Marissa and I are great.

Seth- So she is okay with Theresa carring your child? It doesn't bother her that you will probally have to visit a lot?

Ryans face showed a look of regret.

Ryan- Look I really don't know what I can do to make it up to her. We have a date tonight. I guess I should try to do something romantic and what not.

Seth- Yeah I think you need some major help with that whole thing.

Ryan just smiled.

Ryan- She wants me to go to dinner with her mom and Caleb on Saturday. What ever I do tonight I will end up messing up anyway.

Seth- Hey now buddy. You are Ryan Atwood. You have a certain way with the ladies.

Ryan looked skeptical.

Seth- I just mean put on the Mr. Charmer front.

Ryan- Oh hi Julie, I'm sorry I knocked up my ex girlfriend but I really am a great guy.

Seth- Well avoid that particular line. We all make mistakes. This isn't world ending. Marissa and you will work it out.

Ryan- I don't know its still a bit off. I feel like she won't trust me anymore. I really messed that up.

Seth- Trust, just so happens to be something that you can earn back.

Ryan- Yeah well I don't have seventeen years.

Seth- Well other than the entire Theresa thing, you never gave her a reason to doubt you.

Ryan- I guess. Wait no. There was your grandpa's girlfriend.

Seth- Yeah well, don't mention that one at dinner Saturday.

Ryan- Gee thanks Seth.

Seth- I can be helpful. Well just show her she's the only one you are going to mess around with from now on. Your date will be a good start. Plus if you don't get it together. I wont have anymore akward walk ins. I really feel bad about those. Its like I'm preventing a baby from entering the world.

Ryan looked upset with himself.

Seth- Sorry. I kind of forgot. I need to work on that.

Ryan- Right. Well anyway Seth. Not that it has anything to do with you at all. But Marissa and I… we have not.

Seth- Have not what?... Oh right. Wait really?

Ryan- Yeah its never been right.

Seth- Wow I am currently getting more than you are my man.

Ryan laughed a little.

Ryan- I just don't want to rush her or things in general.

Seth- Well ok man if that's the story.

Ryan- Seth. I don't say it a lot. But I love her. And the old Chino Ryan disappears when I'm around her.

Seth- How sweet. Tell that to Julie though.

At that moment Summer walked in with Marissa trailing.

Summer- Tell Julie what?

Marissa looked interested. Seth looked at Ryan apologetically.

Seth- Tell her that Ryan is excited for there dinner.

Marissa- Good me too.

Marissa didn't believe it but walked over to Ryan and pecked his cheek anyway. Seth got up and gave Summer a quick kiss. They all headed to the main house.

Ryan- So what are you guys doing here. Not that it isn't a great surprise. I just thought we were picking you up later.

Marissa- Yeah well we were sitting around and decided to come over.

Summer- Yeah we are excited to get some tan on.

Seth- Well Ryan I think that means we need to go get dressed. Not that your wife beater and sweats aren't amazing. I just think we need trunks.

Seth then left with Summer to go and get ready.

Ryan- So I guess I better go get ready.

Marissa- Yeah. I have my bikini in my bag. So I guess Ill get ready too and then meet you in the pool house.

Ryan- Alright. Or I'll change here. You can have the pool house.

Marissa kissed his cheek. And then headed out to get changed. Ryan grabbed a pair of trunks from his duffle bag, and quickly put them on. He then went out to the pool house hoping to talk to Marissa a bit one on one before they left. He however walked in on a half dressed Marissa struggling to tie her top. Ryan stood there stunned.

Ryan- I… sorry…

Marissa turned red but decided to make the best of it and use him anyway.

Marissa- Its ok. Can you help me out though.

Ryan nodded and walked over to help her tie her top on. He slowly did so and eventually couldn't take it anymore. He began to kiss her neck. Marissa giggled. Ryan continued to suck on her neck.

Marissa- Ryan cut it out.

Ryan eventually let go and when Marissa turned to face him, she smiled lovingly at him. Marissa kissed him deeply and Ryan rubbed her hip bones with his hands. Seth however decided to ruin the moment by entering with Summer.

Seth- Dammit you guys lets get going.

Marissa and Ryan broke apart and they all headed to the beach. When they got there Ryan and Seth went to get the girls ice cream while Marissa and Summer set up towels.

Summer- So Coop, things with Ryan seem to be going alright.

Marissa- Yeah I mean I really love him.

Summer- I think he loves you too, don't worry about Theresa. I see the way he looks at you he only has eyes for you. And the hickey might indicate he is intresed as well.

Marissa turned red.

Marissa- Shit where is it?

Summer gave her a mirror and Marissa saw a huge hickey on the back of her neck.

Marissa- Shit shit shit. Sum Ryan and I are going to dinner with my mom and Caleb tomorrow. And did I mention she walked in on us making out last night anyway. God she is going to put me on birth control or something.

Summer- Well maybe it's a good idea.

Marissa looked a bit upset.

Summer- Oh sorry. I just meant, you and Ryan are always all over each other.

Marissa- We havent… yet.

Summer- Really?

Marissa just nodded.

Summer- Ryan Atwood hasn't tried anything on you?

Marissa- No he is really sweet about it actually. Last night we almost… Well anyway he stopped me and told me that he wanted to but I deserved it to special.

Summer- Aw Coop.

Marissa just laughed.

Marissa- I just really want my mom to like him half as much as I do. We have been getting along. With Ryan back I don't want that to change.

Summer- I'm sure your mom will come along. Just cover the evidence.

Summer indicated the hickey. Marissa blushed. Ryan and Seth then returned with ice cream and they all sat down to enjoy it. While getting ice cream Ryan had brain stormed an idea for the perfect date. Summer and Seth went into the water to give Ryan and Marissa some alone time. Marissa was seated in between Ryans legs. Her head was relaxed on his shoulder.

Marissa- I'm really happy right now.

Ryan smiled and kissed her head.

Ryan- Me too.

Marissa- Oh yeah. I forgot I have to yell at you.

Ryan got worried until he saw Marissa lift up her hair to show him the hickey. Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Sorry. You were top less. Trust me you walked out lucky.

Marissa laughed and they just enjoyed each others company. Seth and Summer returned from a flirt filled swim and sat down next to them.

Seth- So this Summer is going to be amazing.

They all got smiles on their faces and agreed.

Ryan- So hey I was going to head back and get a few things done.

Marissa frowned.

Ryan- I have to get ready for our date.

Marissa smiled and kissed him quickly before he stood up.

Marissa- I guess I can let you go for that.

Ryan smiled said his good byes and then headed home. Meanwhile the rest of them remained at the beach.

Summer- Coop you are so lucky you have Ryan. Unlike Cohen here. He is a great guy.

Marissa laughed as Seth looked hurt.

Seth- I cant compete with Ryan he is whipped.

Marissa- Seth your just as whipped.

Summer- Yeah Mr. Kissing Booth.

Seth smiled and then looked hurt.

Seth- Hey now it worked didn't it.

Summer nodded and kissed him before turning to Marissa.

Summer- So should I take you home too so you can get ready.

Marissa- Yeah I better go.

Marissa was then dropped off and Seth and Summer headed to Summer house.

Seth- So Summer since Ryan is making me look really bad now I figured we could go out tonight.

Summer smiled.

Summer- Sounds good Cohen.

Meanwhile Ryan was at the Cooper Nichol mansion to pick up Marissa. He was in a nice dress shirt and nice dress pants while Julie opened the door.

Ryan- Hi Mrs… Cooper Nichol.

Julie smiled and opened the door.

Julie- Julie will work Ryan. I take it you're here for Marissa.

Ryan- Yeah is that okay?

Julie- Yes. So I hear you are going to be joining us tomorrow for dinner.

Ryan- Yeah is that okay?

Julie- Ryan its okay. We want you there.

Ryan just smiled a polite but scared smile.

Julie- I know I haven't always been there for my daughter this past year, but now that she is living under the same roof as me again, we have been able to talk more and get along much better. You are a large part of my daughters life and so I want to get to know you. I'm sorry for how I may have acted in the past.

Ryan- You don't have to apologize. This past year has been rough. I just want you to know that I care about your daughter a lot. I wont let anything happen to her. You have my word on that.

Julie smiled and pulled Ryan in for a hug. When they broke apart they saw Marissa standing at the top of the stairs in a cocktail dress with her hair down straight.

Marissa- I didn't really know what to wear.

Ryan lacking a breath.

Ryan- You look… That will…

Julie smiled at Ryan.

Julie- You kids have fun… And Ryan I will see you tomorrow night.

Ryan waved a goodbye as Julie exited. Marissa then finished her way down the stairs and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

Marissa- You two seem to be getting along.

Ryan- We had a quick chat. You look beautiful Marissa.

Marissa blushed and took his hand as they headed out the door.

Marissa- So where are we going?

Ryan- That my dear. Is the surprise.

Marissa- You sound like Seth.

Ryan- Well he's hard to avoid.

Marissa giggled and they held hands as Ryan drove the range rover. When he finally parked Marissa was near tears.

Marissa- It's the model home.

Ryan- Yeah they never did anything with it so I figured we could use it. I have a thing set up in the old room.

Marissa smiled and let him guide her up the familiar stairs to a candle lit room with the same tent that used to lie there when Ryan first came. Halleluega was playing and the model home mix was set on top of the same stereo. In the middle of the room two plates with grilled cheese sat on a table. Ryan guided her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

Marissa- Ryan this is amazing.

Ryan blushed.

Ryan- I wanted you to like it.

Marissa- I love it. I love you.

Ryan- I love you too. But I'm hungry. Lets eat.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- I hear the chef is really great.

Ryan- Really now?

Marissa giggled and they enjoyed their meal. Not knowing where the night would take them.


	4. Bentley's From Work

Here is Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews.

Marissa woke up with her head on Ryan's naked chest. She had a content look on her face and she giggled as Ryan woke up with a startled expression.

Marissa- Morning sleepy head.

Ryan grinned from ear to ear.

Ryan- Morning.

Marissa got a dreamy look on her face.

Marissa- Last night was…

Ryan- Yeah it was.

Marissa smiled and buried her head into Ryan's chest until a few second later she hoped up in a hurry.

Marissa- Shit my mom.

Ryan laughed as he watched Marissa hop around in a sheet looking for her clothing that was lost the night prior.

Ryan- I sort of had Summer let your mom know you were staying at Summers.

Marissa grinned and lay back down.

Marissa- This was all planned huh? You thought I was that easy.

Ryan smiled and kissed her forehead.

Ryan- I figured we needed to make up for the lost days.

Marissa smiled.

Ryan- So I thought I would take you to the diner for breakfast. Then drop you off at your moms. I don't want her thinking I am holding you hostage. Especially since we seem to be getting along.

Marissa- Last night was far from against my will.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- I could tell but it's good to know.

Marissa- But that may never occur again unless you feed me some pan cakes.

Ryan smiled as Marissa got up once again and began to dress. After a minute or so Ryan got up as well and they headed to the diner. After ordering pan cakes they sat there hungry.

Ryan- So I think if I ever win the lottery I want to buy that house and complete it.

Marissa- You should it do when you're a world famous architect one day.

Ryan smiled. He wasn't used to having anyone in his life who believed in him.

Ryan- Well who knows. So what are your plans for the Summer?

Marissa- Well I know this one guy and I was planning on spending lots of time with him.

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

Ryan- Well as long as he treats you right.

Marissa- Oh he does.

They both smiled and enjoyed each others company for the remainder of the meal. When they were done Ryan paid and then dropped Marissa off at her house. When Marissa walked in the door Julie was reading in the family room.

Julie- How was Summer's?

Marissa grinned.

Marissa- Really fun.

Julie- I'm glad. So I made reservations for the Arches tonight at 730

Marissa- Okay thanks mom. I really appreciate you giving Ryan a chance.

Julie- Well he seems like a good kid, and I have no room to talk on the making mistakes front.

Marissa- Mom its alright. I forgive you.

Julie- Thanks. Well I guess I better go buy a dress for tonight. I want to look my best. Do you want to join me?

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Mom I don't think you need a new dress just for tonight.

Julie- I know but I want one. So what do you say. Dress shopping just us girls?

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Alright let me just go change real quick.

As Marissa was out shopping with her mother, Ryan had gotten all of the candles and what not picked up from the model home and he has returned to the Cohen's to prepare for dinner with the Cooper- Nichols. He was getting frusterated as he couldn't decide on what to wear when Sandy walked in.

Sandy- So kid whats got you all worked up.

Ryan- Marissa wants me to have dinner with her, her mom, and Caleb tonight.

Sandy laughed.

Sandy- So you are dining in hell and don't know what fire proof blanket to wear.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Pretty much yeah.

Sandy- Well I suggest the blue one with the tan pants.

Sandy went over and picked Ryan out a tie that matched.

Ryan- Thanks Sandy.

Sandy- No problem kid, and don't worry about Julie Cooper. Marissa loves you either way.

Sandy then left and Ryan showered and was walking around in a towel getting everything together when Seth walked in.

Seth- Wow. Sorry man. Put on a shirt. Have you been working out?

Ryan laughed as he went into the bathroom and through on his clothes. He walked out looking prim and proper. He combed his hair to side and asked Seth what was up.

Seth- Well I came in to check on how your date with Marissa was.

Ryan- Good.

Seth- Was it fish like?

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Not that you need to know this but no it was far from nemo style.

Seth- Wow your funny now that your getting some.

Ryan smiled

Ryan- Seth I have to get ready.

Seth- Right you have a big date with the Cooper Nichols.

Ryan- That I do but I will come and get you when I get back. I think I lost my ninja skills.

Seth laughed and with a wave of good luck he exited the pool house. Ryan then nervously drove to the Nichol mansion and knocked on the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Caleb opened the door.

Caleb- Hello there Ryan.

Ryan- Hi Mr Nichol.

Caleb let him in and the two stood there for a minute in the corridor.

Ryan- These are for your wife.

Caleb- The women will be out in a sec. You know how they are.

Ryan gave him a light smile and waited nervously. His hands were sweating. Luckily Julie and Marissa came down the stairs. Both the girls were in nice summer dresses. Ryan greeted Julie by giving her the flowers. Julie thanked him and put them in the kitchen. Marissa smiled and walked over to Ryan and took his hand. She noticed it was sweaty and whispered into his ear.

Marissa- Don't worry, you will do fine.

Ryan smiled greatfully. When Julie returned they all got into Calebs Bentely and headed out. Marissa and Ryan sat in the back. Ryan was nervous but decided to start on his attempts at charming.

Ryan- Mr. Nichol this is a great car.

Caleb- Well I work with the Bentley company from time to time so they give me cars often.

Ryan nodded.

Julie- So Ryan speaking of work. What are your plans.

Marissa saw how nervous he was and helped him out.

Marissa- Ryan is looking into architecture. He is kind of a nerd.

Ryan smiled at her.

Ryan- Yeah I used to work construction and have found it interesting ever since.

Julie- Well that's great.

The rest of the ride Ryan eased up and Julie and him got to talking about their love of Journey. The car except for Caleb was ingaged in an argument over whether Journey or the Sex Pistols made a better overall band. When they arrived at the Arches Marissa and Ryan walked hand in hand into the restaurant while Caleb led the way and Julie tagged along. They were seated and eating in about 20 minutes. About halfway through the meal Caleb got a business call and left by getting a ride from a friend. Marissa used that as a way to leave to use the rest room and leave Ryan alone with Julie. She smiled sweetly at a scared Ryan before leaving the table.

Julie- So don't think I didn't notice the large hickey on my daughters neck.

Ryan looked embarrassed and nervous.

Ryan- Sorry about that.'

Julie smiled.

Julie- I was young and in love once too. Just be careful. I'm trusting you.

Ryan- Thank you.

Marissa returned to the table a few minuntes later to see Julie and Ryan laughing and chatting. She smiled and joined in. After a while the waiter came to get their check. Ryan offered to pay but Julie insisted it was her treat. Or rather Calebs even though he didn't have anything. After they paid they all headed back to the Nichols. They went and sat out by the pool for a bit until Julie thanked Ryan for coming and then went up to her room. Marissa and Ryan were left standing out by the pool.

Marissa- Thanks Ryan for that.

Ryan- It was nothing. Your moms not that bad at all.

Marissa- I think she may even like you a bit now. I will have to watch out.

That statement made them both recall Luke but it went ignored because it was in the past.

Ryan- I don't think you have to worry about that yet.

He went in to kiss her and then picked her up.

Ryan- I only have eyes for you.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- Ryan put me down now. This is a new dress.

Ryan glanced at it.

Ryan- It's a pretty dress, but its also a partially white dress.

He raised his eye brows suggestively. Marissa giggled and squirmed. Ryan put her down.

Marissa- You just think you are hiliarious.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Maybe a little.

Marissa grabbed his hand and started to head to her room.

Marissa- Come on you can see my new room.

Marissa gave him a suggestive look and he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. 10 minutes later they were engaged in a full heat make out session. Marissa was tugging at this wife beater while he kissed her neck. He stopped for a second remembering what Julie had said at the table.

Ryan- You know your mom mentioned your hickey to me while you were in the rest room.

Marissa blushed.

Marissa- You are thinking of my mom right now? And I thought I hid it pretty well. What did she say?

Ryan smiled at the comment about her mom.

Ryan- She just said she was young and in love once too. And she said she was trusting me.

Marissa thought for a second. Ryan just smiled and held Marissa tight.

Ryan- I love you. I know I don't say it much but I do.

Marissa- I know you do and I love you too.

They kissed gently but it escaladed as it often does with them. And soon enough they were back to Marissa un buttoning his shirt. All of a sudden Ryans phone rang. They both groaned.

Marissa- Ignore it.

Ryan- Eh. I don't know let me check it real quick.

Ryan glanced at his phone and saw that it was Theresa calling from her house phone. He decided it would be best to just answer so he lipped Im sorry and answered it.

Ryan- Hello?

Sophia- Ryan hey its Sophia.

Theresas mother Sophia sounded as though she was crying.

Ryan- Hi. Is everything alright.

Marissa looked worried.

Sophia- Well Theresa was in a car accident. Eddie was driving her to the doctors and she… she… she lost the baby.

Ryans heart stopped. Although he wasn't ready to be a father and he didn't want to have Theresa be the mother of his children. This baby was still going to be a part of him. And with it dying, he felt as though a part of himself died. The look on Ryans face told Marissa it was bad news and she got and rubbed his back.

Ryan- Is… Is she okay?

Sophia- Yes Theresa is fine, just a few scratches and stiches.

Ryan- And Eddie?

Marissa looked puzzled and hurt when Ryan mentioned Eddie. She stopped rubbing his back and went to sit on her bed.

Sophia- Yes he is absolutely fine.

Ryans blood boiled at that.

Ryan- Was he driving?

Sophia- Yes he was.

Ryan- Was he drinking?

Sophia- Yes he was… he is in the jail right now.

Ryan- Ok thank you for calling.

Sophia- Bye Ryan.

When Ryan hung up he told Marissa he had to go but before he could leave Marissa grabbed his hand.

Marissa- Hey we are in whatever it is together. That is what couples do. They help each other through tough times.

Ryan looked at the ground but stopped and turned so his body faced her but his eyes never left his feet. They were getting wet and he didn't want her to see him cry.

Ryan- Theresa… She… Eddie was driving… He was drunk… Everyone is ok… But she lost… She lost the baby.

Marissa didn't know what to do or how to feel so she simply hugged him.


	5. Flying Shrimp Cocktails

Here is Chapter 5. Sorry it's a bit short. Im sleepy. Enjoy and review.

Marissa and Ryan stood there holding each other until eventually they fell asleep on the bed together. Marissa woke up at around one the next day to find a note.

Marissa-

I didn't want to wake you. Thanks for being there for me. Sorry I fell asleep. Tell your mom I'm sorry. I love you. Ill be back in a few days. I need some time. Im not blocking you out. I will talk when I get back. Take care.

Ryan.

Marissa sat there and thought over the past day. It puzzled her how in a matter of a day, she could go from so content to so worried. She worried Ryan would go after Eddie. She decided to text him. She didn't know what to do but she wanted him to know she was there. She picked up her black berry and worked the familiar keys.

Ryan-

I got your note. I love you. I will be here when your ready. And be careful.

Marissa.

With that she called Summer. They went to the beach to tan and talk.

Summer- Wow so he just left. I havent talked to Seth or the Cohens do they know.

Marissa- Im sure Ryan called the Cohens he wouldn't just leave without letting at least them know.

Summer- So do you think he went to Chino?

Marissa- Honestly no. I think he just really needs to deal with it alone. He feels responsible. This is what Ryan does. He blames himself and broods.

Summer- Well I guess. He will probally be back by tomorrow.

Marissa- I hope so.

Summer- So on a lighter note how was your date the other night?

Marissa despite the situation began to glow at the thought.

Summer- Cooop? Did you get jiggy with Atwood?

Marissa grinned.

Marissa- A girl never kisses and tells.

Summer- So how was it.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Amazing Summer. That's all you will get out of me though.

Summer laughed.

Summer- Im happy for you. Give Atwood his time. He will be back and you guys will be all lovely dovey make me sick again in no time.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Did I tell you I took Ryan and my mother on a dinner date.

Summer- Where there plates and shrimp cocktails flying.

Marissa- No I don't know what happened but they apparently had a talk and now they are all buddy buddy.

Summer- Wow. Chino must have dressed to impress.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- He was alright. Really nervous though. Until they started making conversation about Journey. Ryan warmed up then.

Summer smiled.

Summer-I get the indie nerd and you get the classic rock stud. Where did music taste buds go.

Marissa laughed. The girls enjoyed the rest of there day. At the end Summer headed over to the Cohens to make sure Seth was informed. Marissa went to her room to find a red headed girl sleeping on her bed. There was pink luggage all over as well. Marissa freaked out said What the hell. Just loud enough to wake the sleeping girl who looked around 20. She was startled and stood up.

Girl- Hello

The girl reached out her hand and Marissa shook it while examining the girl. She was very attractive, tall, and a more natural beauty.

Marissa- Hi, sorry but who are you?

Girl- Right sorry my name is Lindsey.

Marissa looked around the room. Lindsey followed her gaze.

Lindsey- Sorry is this your room?

Marissa just nodded.

Lindsey- Right, I must have heard Caleb wrong.

Marissa still looked lost.

Lindsey- Oh right you want to know why I am here.

Marissa nodded lightly and smiled.

Lindsey- I found out a week ago Caleb was my father. He didn't know either. But my mom sent me our here to stay for a bit and get to know my father. He just found out.

Marissa looked shocked. She thought about what Caleb having a daughter would do to her mother.

Marissa- Okay well, I guess its nice to meet you Lindsey. Fell free to stay in my room for a bit if you need. I can take the couch.

Lindsey began packing her things out the door.

Lindsey- No sorry Ill go. Im a bit jet lagged so I just fell asleep.

Marissa- Oh where are you from?

Lindsey- My mom lives in Sydney, Australia.

Marissa and Lindsey parted ways after an akward goodbye. Marissa was tired beyond words, so she went into her room and passed out on her bed. Meanwhile Ryan was sitting at a trailer park talking to non other than his mother.

Dawn- So have you talked to Theresa.

Ryan- No I havent really talked about it to anyone but you yet.

Dawn- Well when I… lost your sister, I… wouldn't have made it without talking to someone. And a little bit of booze.

Ryan smiled at his mothers attempt at humor.

Dawn- I can be that someone you talk to though Ry if you need me…So lets talk about something less depressing for a while. Tell me about Marissa.

Ryan got a big grin and started to tell his tale of her. After a long talk he hopped on a Grey hound and headed home. He even hugged Dawn before going. When Ryan got home he went straight to the pool house and he fell asleep. Both Marissa and Ryan knew there was a long talk to be had very soon.


	6. Pool Area

So sorry its been a while. Ive been mentally breaking down the past week or so. I will try to post more again. I did see Phantom Planet play though. They were amazing. I thought you guys would get a kick out of that. So here is Chapter 6.

Marissa wanted to give Ryan his time so she decided to take the time she thought Ryan was away to talk to her mother. So Julie and Marissa were sitting by the pool the following morning.

Marissa- So mom how are things with Caleb after discovering Lindsey.

Julie- Well we talked and agreed she can stay and get to know her father. I'm not even really upset because it is best to focus on the future. If anyone knows about mistakes its me.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Mom you're a great person. I want you to know how much it means to me that you are getting to know Ryan.

Julie- I can tell he really cares for you. Where is he today?

Marissa- He uh… Well I don't know where he is honestly. The girl he… impregnated well she lost the baby. He found out and just sort of left.

Julie- Well that's a hard thing to go through I'm sure. Part of him is probally happy because it makes that mistake disappear but he probably feels bad about that.

Marissa- Yeah I didn't know what to say when he found out. He just hugged me. For like an hour. He was near tears and Ive never seen Ryan like that.

Julie- Well just be there for him when he needs you. Because he will.

Marissa- Thanks mom.

Julie- No thank you. I really appreciate you giving me a second chance.

They continued to chat about less intense things for a bit until Lindsey appeared in a hot pink bikini.

Lindsey- Hey gals. Do you care if I go for a quick dip.

Marissa and Julie said it was no problem. But shot each other a look and headed for the house. Lindsey just jumped in the pool. After Julie and Marissa entered the pool Ryan appeared confused as to who was in the pool.

Ryan- Uh… hi?

Lindsey- Oh hey what is a hunk like you doing here?

Ryan stood there uncomfortable and asked where Marissa was. Lindsey smiled.

Lindsey- Why don't you hop in and forget about Marissa for a bit.

Ryan- Look I really need to talk to my girlfriend can you help me out or not?

Lindsey reluctantly answered.

Lindsey- You just missed her she went in the house with Julie.

Ryan smiled a forced smile and thanked her, before he jogged to the house and knocked on the door. To which a bikini wearing Julie answered.

Ryan- Uh… hi is Marissa here.

Julie- Yeah she is up in her room.

Ryan began to head up to Marissa's room before Julie stopped him by yelling his name.

Julie- Hey Ryan… Marissa told me vaguely what happened. I'm sorry.

Ryan smiled and continued to Marissa's room. He knocked once and entered to find Marissa laying on her bed in a bikini listening to her ipod. Her back was facing Ryan. So Ryan walked over and started to tickle her. She yelped and giggled. Ryan then let go and layed down next to her holding her hips.

Marissa- Hi.

Ryan- I missed you yesterday.

Marissa- I missed you too. Where did you head off to?

Ryan- I didn't know how to feel so I visited my mom. She uh… Its happened to her.

Marissa- Im so sorry Ryan.

Ryan- Its going to be okay. Talking to her helped me out a lot. I was thinking I might spend a week or so with her over the Summer.

Marissa- Theresa?

Ryan- No my mom. I was hoping you might want to join me?

Marissa- Of course Ryan. I want to be a part of your life. It would help to know where you came from.

Ryan smiled and kissed her lips gently.

Ryan- Your great. Do you know that.

Marissa- Yeah my great boyfriend lets me know from time to time.

Ryan smiles.

Ryan- Hey who was that girl in the pool when I came in?

Marissa- Oh that's Lindsey. She is apparently Calebs daughter.

Ryan- Wait. Really?

Marissa- Yeah I was thinking about it a little. She seems a bit off. But if she really is Calebs daughter that gives Kirsten a sister.

Ryan- Wow. It does. When I walked up I asked her where you were and she kind of called me a hunk.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- Well she is right. But thanks for telling me that.

Ryan smiled and kissed her.

Ryan- I wanted you to know you can trust me.

Marissa- I do. So hey do you want to talk about it?

Ryan- I… Its done with. I called Theresa and we talked. She said that the doctors looked into it and managed to do some crazy dna test. The baby wasn't mine. So we can just put it behind us.

Marissa kissed him.

Marissa- If that's what you want to do. But I want you to know no matter what. Im always going to be here for you to talk to.

Ryan- Thanks.

Marissa- So when were you thinking about going to see your mom? Because I'm kind of really excited about it. She probally has some great embarrassing Ryan storys.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Well I was thinking maybe this Friday?

Marissa- I have to convince my mom but we seem to be getting along lately.

Ryan- Yeah I ran into her. She seems to be doing alright with the whole Caleb has a daughter thing.

Marissa- Yeah she says mistakes are one thing she really understands.

Ryan- Well hey can I ask her about going to visit my mom? It would be for a week. Or however long you feel comfortable with? So its kind of a big deal and I… Well I just want her to know Im going to watch out for you.

Marissa- Sure yeah. But right now I was kind of thinking we could do something that doesn't involve thinking about our parents.

Ryan smiled and rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

Ryan- I like your thought process.

Marissa giggled. And they started making out until Ryan slid Marissa's top off and Marissa managed to get his shirt off. Marissa was working on his pants. Lindsey however entered the room.

Lindsey- I oh… Sorry.

Lindsey then ran out of the room and downstairs while Marissa and Ryan sprung apart.

Marissa- I'm really starting to hate that girl.

Ryan looked down at his excited parts.

Ryan- Yes she is quite frusterating.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- I guess I'll go lock the door.

Ryan laughed. Marissa covered herself with a pillow and went over and locked the door. She returned and got on top of Ryan.

Marissa- Where were we?

Ryan smiled and they continued doing what they do best while meanwhile Lindsey was downstairs talking to Julie.

Lindsey- Well I just had the plesant experience of walking in on your daughter and Ryan.

Julie smiled thinking how in love Marissa is.

Julie- Yeah. Marissa and Ryan are very much in love. Ill talk with her though.

Lindsey walked away with a villainous grin. After a decent amount of time Ryan and Marissa were re dressing upstairs.

Marissa- That was… Wow.

Ryan laughed and walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

Ryan- Your amazing.

They then went downstairs and saw Julie making dinner. Marissa looked at Ryan indicating it was a good opportunity for him to talk to her about leaving to visit with Ryans mother. Ryan nodded.

Marissa- Mom is it okay if Ryan talks with you for a second.

Julie- Oh yeah Im just making dinner. Would you like to join us tonight Ryan?

Ryan- Sure if that's okay.

Julie- Its no problem but can I talk to my daughter for a second.

Ryan- Sure Ill be out by the pool.

Ryan kissed Marissa goodbye and headed out to the pool area.

Julie- So Lindsey ran downstairs tramatized a bit ago.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- Sorry about that.

Julie- Im happy to see you so in love Marissa. Just be careful.

Marissa- We are.

Julie- Ok. Well you can go get Ryan now.

Marissa- Ok thanks mom. For caring.

Julie smiled. Marissa left and Ryan entered.

Ryan- Uh… Hi Mrs. Nichol.

Julie- Call me Julie please Ryan. Your practically family.

Ryan smiled and his nerves dropped a bit.

Ryan- Well Julie. I was wondering if I could steal your beautiful daughter for a week or so.

Julie- Where are you planning on taking her?

Ryan- Uh I was going to take her to visit my mother in Arizona. We would drive over there stay for a few days and drive back.

Julie- Yeah I guess that's okay. I trust you Ryan.

Ryan- Thank you it means a lot to me.

Julie- I know it does, that's why Im letting it go.

Ryan- Well ok. We are going to leave Friday.

Julie- Alright. Thank you for coming and asking me yourself. I know it was hard.

Ryan smiled and thanked her. Marissa then entered having heard the entire thing.

Marissa- Thanks mom.

Ryan and Julie looked at each other and smiled.

Julie- Why don't you guys go get Lindsey for dinner. Caleb will be home soon.

Ryan and Marissa left hand in hand to go get Lindsey. They knocked on her door and after she invited them in. Ryan started.

Ryan- We want to apologize for earlier.

Lindsey- No biggie. I get horomones.

Marissa nodded and whispered for Ryan to leave. He kissed her head and walked down stairs to help Julie set up dinner.

Marissa- Look Lindsey I don't want any problems with you. You seem like a nice girl. I love Ryan. We aren't just horomonal teenagers. So that means Ryan is off limits. But I hope we can be friends anyway.

Lindsey- Okay. Well how about we start over.

Marissa- Okay. Hi my name is Marissa.

Lindsey stuck out her hand and shook Marissas with it.

Lindsey- Hi my name is Lindsey.

Marissa smiled and they talked for a few minutes before they walked downstairs to have dinner. Ryan and Julie were laughing and setting the table. Marissa was so happy at that moment. Caleb walked in and they all enjoyed dinner together. Everything seemed to be working out.


	7. I Just Smoked

Here is Chapter 7.

After the dinner at the Nichols Ryan decided he would head back to the Cohens and talk with Sandy about going to visit his mother with Theresa.

Sandy- So you are asking me if you can run off with your girlfriend for a week?

Ryan- To visit my mother Sandy. And she's not just my girlfriend she is Marissa.

Sandy- Ok well I guess I can't stop you. Just be careful. Are you planning on driving?

Ryan- Yeah but we would get there in one day. No motels.

Sandy- Ok well. Have a nice trip I guess.

Ryan thanked him and headed out to the pool house calling Marissa on the way.

Marissa- Hey.

Ryan- Hey you sound happy.

Marissa- Well you called. And Lindsey turned out to be a huge The Valley fan.

Ryan laughed at how cute his girlfriend was.

Ryan- So I talked to Sandy. He's fine with everything. So this is your last chance to bail.

Marissa- I don't want to bail Ryan. I'm just nervous about meeting your mom.

Ryan- Trust me she will love you. She will probabally ask if your on drugs though.

Marissa- What why would she do that?

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- She wont believe I could have hooked a young lady so amazing as yourself.

Marissa blushed and giggled.

Ryan- So I will pick you up tomorrow at 10. Sandy is going to let me have the range rover.

Marissa- Sounds great I cant wait. I have to call Summer and have her help me pack.

Ryan smiled. They shared goodbyes and Ryan went to start packing when Seth walked in.

Seth- Ry Ry my man. What's with the old school duffle bag.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Please Seth never call me Ry Ry again. Marissa and I are going to visit my mom.

Seth- Wow big step. How long are you out for?

Ryan- A week can you stay out of trouble that long.

Seth- I will try. Summer usually keeps me straight. Hey you almost done packing?

Ryan- Yeah.

Seth- Cool, so I will meet you in the living room for band practice in a half hour.

Ryan smiled at Seth's reference to Rock Band. When he was done he walked out and joined Seth for "band practice". Ryan on the drums while Sandy sang and Seth played guitar. Meanwhile Marissa and Summer where in Marissa's room over analyzing her attire.

Summer- Well Coop black sort of says I'm in need of some Zoloft.

Marissa- I know but I cant wear green and pink for 3 days that will be too I'm stuck up.

Summer- You know I'm sure Ryan's mom will love you either way.

Marissa- I don't know Sum Im worried. It will be like spending a week in Chino. Its seeing a part of him Im not used to seeing.

Summer- The hard core hot Chino.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- In a way sure.

Summer- Well Coop its almost 2 in the morning. You have one more night to pack for. Lets be honest you wont even pjs.

Marissa blushed and slapped Summers shoulder.

Marissa- Summer!

Summer- Hey you're the horn dogs not me.

Marissa- Sum. Ryan and I aren't horn dogs.

Summer- Ok. When's the last time the two of you have canoodled.

Marissa laughed and mumbed.

Marissa- Earlier today.

Summer laughed.

Marissa- Hey its new for us.

Summer- Okkk.

Marissa- No it really is. I just want to satisfy him. I feel like he is amazing to me and I owe him some fun. Plus its not too bad for me either.

Summer groaned and laughed. She then stood up and hugged Marissa.

Summer- He makes you happy, and I love to see you happy. Have a nice time. And be careful. Tell Ryan to let you sleep at least once.

Marissa laughed and watched Summer leave. She then packed some pjs and fell asleep. In the morning she woke up and entered the kitchen at 9 to see Julie making French toast.

Julie- Up early. When is Ryan picking you up?

Marissa- He will be here in an hour.

Julie- Ok well why don't you go say goodbye to Lindsey and Caleb. They are in the living room. Then we can have breakfast.

Marissa nodded and entered the living room to find Caleb and Lindsey engaged in a game of Yathzee.

Marissa- Hey I just wanted to let you guys know Im leaving for a week.

Lindsey- Where are you off to?

Marissa- Ryan and I are going to visit his mother in Arizona.

Caleb- Well have fun. Be careful.

Lindsey- Yeah you two must be serious.

Marissa just nodded and ignored Lindseys jealous stares. She returned to the kitchen and sat down to breakfast with her mother.

Julie- So how did Ryan and you meet?

Marissa- Mom I appreciate you giving Ryan a chance but why are you so interested all of a sudden?

Julie- Well I missed a big part of your life. Its not everyday I have to let my daughter go off for a week with her boyfriend. You never did this with Luke.

Marissa- Well Luke was a joke. And we are going to visit his mother. Its not like we are going to Cabo.

Julie- Well ok.

Marissa- We met at the end of the driveway. He was in a leather jacket smoking a cigarette. I thought he looked mysterious and attractive. So I asked who he was. He told me he was whoever I wanted him to be.

Julie smiled.

Marissa- Then he told me how he got there and I didn't believe him. Then… Luke picked me up.

Julie- Well I hope he doesn't smoke anymore.

Marissa- He doesn't.

Julie and Marissa continued to talk about all sorts of things until Ryan rang the door bell. Marissa went to answer it while Julie got her luggage and drug it out to the door. Marissa smiled to see Ryan dressed in jeans and a blue polo. He looked relaxed.

Ryan- You ready?

Marissa- Yeah my mom is getting my stuff.

Ryan leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Julie appeared with a suitcase.

Julie- Take care of my baby Ryan?

Ryan smiled and took the luggage from her.

Ryan- I will. Thanks Julie.

Julie smiled and gave them both goodbye hugs. She then returned into the house. Ryan put Marissa's suitcase next to his duffle bag in the trunk and he opened the passenger door to let her in. She smiled and he hopped into the drivers seat.

Ryan- So you ready for this?

Marissa- Yeah. Are you? I mean you don't really talk to your mother much.

Ryan- I know but I figure I can start. She has changed. I think she may even be completely clean.

Marissa nodded and took his hand in hers as he pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence for a while Marissa was scanning over Vogue while Ryan focused on the road. At around 5 about 2 hours away from Dawn. Ryans moms. Place the rain that was originally a drizzle turned into a down pour.

Marissa- Maybe we should pull off the road. Its really pouring.

Ryan- I know but I told Sandy we would make it there in one day.

Marissa picked up her phone and dialed the Cohens. She put it on speaker so Ryan knew what was going on.

Kirsten- Hello?

Marissa- Hi Kirsten its Marissa.

Kirsten- Hi sweetie is everything okay?

Marissa- Yes everything is fine. We are about 2 hours away but its pouring really hard. Ryan doesn't want to pull off the road though because he told Sandy we would get there in one day.

Kirsten- Oh honey tell Ryan to pull off and get a nice hotel. We trust you both.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Thanks Kirsten Ryan will call from the hotel to let you know we are okay.

Kirsten- Thanks bye.

Marissa said goodbye and hung up. She then got out the Garmin and they found a nice hotel a mile up the road. They reserved a room and arrived 5 minutes later. Ryan ran in and got room keys while Marissa sat in the car. Ryan returned and gave the luggage to a bell hop. Ryan then picked a giggling Marissa in a wet white t shirt up and carried her to the room. When he got in the room he laid her down on the bed and smiled.

Ryan- I may be greatful for the rain by the end of the night.

Ryan motioned at her wet shirt and Marissa giggled and kissed his shoulder blade.

Marissa- Don't get your hopes up.

Ryan smiled. The luggage arrived and Ryan texted Sandy to know they were ok. Marissa threw on one of Ryans gray sweat shirts and she decided to call her mom. She explained the situation and Julie had no problem with it. She thanked Marissa for calling and they hung up.

Ryan- Does your mother hate me now?

Marissa laughed and walked over to him and laid on top of him on the bed.

Marissa- No for reasons I don't understand she seems to love you.

Ryan smiled. He kissed her nose gently.

Ryan- I love you. Thanks for coming with me.

Marissa kissed his lips and sucked on his bottom lip. She then gently began to pull off his polo. Ryan returned the favor by unhooking her bra. He then slid his hoodie off of her. This left her in a wet white tee shirt and him shirtless. Ryan began to run his lips down to her stomach. She moaned in pleasure. Things escaladed from there and in the morning they were both naked and satisfied when Ryans phone went off to interrupt there spooning session. Ryan groaned and answered it.

Ryan- Hello?

Dawn- Sweet heart where are you? Is everything okay? Are you still coming to visit?

Ryan- Yeah sorry. It was raining really hard so we pulled off and stayed in a hotel. I guess I just forgot to call. Sorry.

Dawn- No problem. When can I expect you though?

Ryan- Well we have to get up and we are still 2 hours out so around noon probally.

Dawn- Okay. I will make some lunch. Tell Marissa I cant wait to meet her.

Ryan looked over at the sleeping Marissa next to him and he smiled.

Ryan- Ok bye.

They hung up and Ryan returned to spooning with Marissa for a bit until he noticed its was 9 30 and time to get going. He gently sucked on her shoulder until she stirred awake.

Marissa- Uh…

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Good morning beautiful.

Marissa- Woah this is just like…

Ryan- TJ.

Marissa- Yeah but its better.

Ryan nodded in agreement.

Ryan- No bugs. But hey is it alright if we get going. You can sleep in the car on the way. I am the master at setting up beds in the back seat.

Marissa smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before she got up and began to gather her clothes and head to the bathroom to change. Ryan got everything together and changed himself and within 5 minutes they were walking hand in hand out to the car. Marissa hopped into the passenger seat.

Ryan- You sure you don't want to sleep more. I know you didn't get much sleep last night.

Marissa grinned.

Marissa- No its ok. I want to be awake when I meet your mother.

Ryan smiled and hopped into the drivers seat and they were on there way.

Marissa- So is there anything I should say or shouldn't say?

Ryan noticed she was nervous and he kissed her hand and smiled at her.

Ryan- You will do fine. Just be yourself.

Marissa smiled. 2 hours later they pulled up to a trailer park and Ryan began to regret bringing Marissa.

Ryan- I… Sorry… I know its not much. We could stay somewhere else if it grosses you…

Marissa- Ryan its fine lets go in.

Ryan smiled as Marissa anxiously jumped out. Ryan followed her and knocked on the trailers door. Dawn answered in jeans and a nice dress shirt. She saw Ryan and Marissa holding hands and she gave Marissa a hug first.

Dawn- Hi you must be Marissa. Ive heard so much about you.

Marissa gave Ryan a questioning look.

Marissa- Good things I hope?

Dawn smiled.

Dawn- Ryan didn't let me know you were this beautiful in person he just said you were pretty.

Ryan smiled and hugged his mom while Marissa blushed. Dawn then opened the door further and let them both in. She had lunch all made up and they sat down after Ryan set Marissas luggage in her room and his in his.

Marissa- So this is a nice place you have here.

Dawn laughed.

Dawn- Honey it's a trailer even I don't pretend its amazing. But it puts me under a roof.

Marissa smiled politely.

Dawn- So Ryan are you going to let me in on how you hooked yourself such a fine lady.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Well I had a bit of luck.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- He had some nice pick up lines too.

Dawn raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Marissa- I asked who he was and he said.

Marissa took her straw out of her lemonade and pretended it was a cigarette.

Marissa- Whoever you want me to be.

Dawn and Ryan laughed at her imitation.

Ryan- It was hardly that lame.

Marissa- Oh I beg to differ.

Dawn laughed at the two lovebirds.

Dawn- Well I hope you got him to quit smoking.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- I think the Cohens helped him with that one.

Dawn- Yes I recall the first time I caught Ryan smoking.

Marissa looked questionly while Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Please don't tell this story.

Dawn- Oh I think I have to now.

Marissa- You do. Please.

Dawn laughed.

Dawn- Well little Ryan was 12 years old and he found a bunch of Treys cigarettes. So he thought it would be really cool to eat them. So he then ran around the house in his boxers yelled. I just smoked. For an entire hour.

Marissa laughed as Ryan smiled.

Ryan- I was young.

The three of them laughed and laughed telling stories of Ryans youth. They were all content. Marissa happy to be a part of Ryans life. While Ryan couldn't have been happier seeing his mother get along with Marissa.


	8. No Country

Here is Chapter 8.

After sitting at the table for a while Dawn looked at the clock and saw it was 9.

Dawn- Well kids. Its past my bedtime.

She said goodnight and gave Ryan fourty dollars telling him to take Marissa out and have a look at Arizona. Ryan tried to stop her but she insisted. She then said goodnight one final time and she went into her room that lied in the back. Ryan then stood up.

Ryan- Well you want to go see Arizona?

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Sure what did you have in mind?

Ryan- Well we could go catch a late movie.

Marissa- Yeah sure that sounds good.

Ryan had been talking about No Country For Old Men for a while so when they got to the theater and were debating the movie Juno, and Baby Momma not considered. Marissa laughed.

Marissa- You've been a good boyfriend we can see No Country.

Ryan smiled and kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. They bought there tickets and went on in and took a seat in the back. With the occasional kiss and thigh rub they made it through the violent movie. Marissa snuggled up into shoulder as the ending credits rolled.

Marissa- Was it all you hoped it would be?

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Until the last ten minutes. Did you like or will we have to watch a romance to even the score?

Marissa- I don't know. There weren't exactly any hunks.

Ryan faked upset.

Marissa- Oh other than you of course.

Ryan smiled and gave her a quick kiss before hopping up. He helped Marissa up and headed towards the exit.

Marissa- So if Arizona is all like that movie I think I can live in Calebs casa for ever.

Ryan smiled and squeezed her hand lovingly.

Ryan- You want to go back?

Marissa yawned and smiled.

Marissa- Sorry. Yeah I think Im ready for bed.

Ryan nodded.

Ryan- Me too. Ill take the couch. You look tired. And I told your mom I would look after you.

Marissa- Oh so I can mention our hotel detour though?

Ryan turned red and Marissa giggled.

Ryan- Lets keep that between us.

Marissa- Deal. But do you think you could just tell your mom I get nightmares if I sleep alone.

Ryan smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist for a final kiss before he opened her car door and let her in he then hopped in the driver seat.

Ryan- I could try and sneak in I guess.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- My superhero.

Ryan grinned.

Marissa- So your mom seems Ry.

Ryan- She is I just don't know if I can trust her to stay that way for too long.

Marissa gave him the Im listening look.

Ryan- I just… She always seems to mess things up when they are going great. So I'm skeptical. She seems to love you though. Not that its hard.

Marissa smiled and held his hand as he turned into the trailer park. When they got out they made their way into Marissas room after Ryan made sure his mom was out for the night. He pinned her gently up against the wall and kissed her neck. She giggled and shoved him over to the bed. She then got on top of him and they kissed passionately for a while until Marissa had to yawn. Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Hey lets get you some sleep.

Marissa smiled apologetically and layed down on his chest.

Marissa- I love you.

Ryan- I love you too.

With that Marissa fell asleep and Ryan followed. At around 7 Ryan woke up spooning with Marissa. He kissed the back of her shoulder and then slid out steathly and snuck out to the couch where he dosed off again. About 3 hours later Dawn made her way out into the living area to find Ryan cooking breakfast.

Dawn- Hey Ry just like old times huh?

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Sort of yeah. I figured you still like bacon and eggs?

Dawn nodded and smiled.

Dawn- So where did you get off to with your fine girlfriend last night?

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Well she let me go see No Country For Old Men.

Dawn laughed.

Dawn- Ah the world of dating. Does this mean you owe her a chick flick?

Ryan laughed and nodded.

Dawn- Well Ryan she really is great.

Ryan- I know. Im really lucky. She makes me happy.

Dawn- I can tell. You are all grins when she is in the room.

Ryan laughed and then turned semi serious.

Ryan- How about you any new guys?

Dawn looked at the floor ashamed of her dating history.

Dawn- No Ive been focusing on myself lately. I have to get Dawn right first.

Ryan- That's great mom you seem to be on the right track.

Dawn smiled.

Dawn- So do you want to wake Marissa up for breakfast?

As if on cue Marissa walked into the living area in plaid pj pants and a plain black v neck t shirt. Ryan was amazed at how sexy she could look in such a simple outfit. She smiled and walked over to Dawn and Ryan.

Ryan- Well looks like we are all up.

They all smiled and sat down.

Marissa- So you really made this huh Ry?

Ryan smiled.

Dawn- He was quite the Emeril as a kid. No matter what was going on. We always had a family breakfast because Ryan always had it on the table.

Marissa giggled at the though of Ryan in a chef hat. The rest of the week they all got along great. Sometimes Ryan and Marissa would go out alone but most of the time Dawn tagged along. They had great fun. By the end Marissa didn't want to return. Ryan and Marissa had gathered out front will all their luggage. Dawn hugged Marissa and whispered in her ear.

Dawn- Take care of him honey.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- I will I promise.

They hugged and Marissa got into the car while Ryan said goodbye to Dawn.

Ryan- Stay clean mom your doing great.

Dawn- Thanks. Visit again. Treat her right too Ry shes a keeper.

Ryan smiled and hugged his mother goodbye before he hopped into the driver seat. After a few waves Ryan and Marissa were off and back to the OC.


	9. Summer Fun

So here is Chapter 9.

Ryan and Marissa were sitting outside the Nichol mansion in the Range Rover.

Ryan- So did I scare you off forever?

Marissa smiled and kissed him gently.

Marissa- No I had a great time really. Your mother was amazing. I liked her stories about little Ryan too.

Ryan smiled and reached for her hand which he squeezed lovingly.

Ryan- Well I guess I should let you get back to your mom. But it means a lot to me that you came along.

Marissa- Well it means a lot I was invited along.

Ryan kissed her a final goodbye before he got out and opened the door for her. He then got her luggage out of the back and started to bring it to the front door before Marissa started to laugh and he stopped and looked at her with a playful smile.

Ryan- What?

Marissa- Your just such the gentleman lately.

Ryan just smiled and walked in behind her when she opened the door. Julie was in the corridor talking to Catlin. Catlin had gone off for a semester of school but had apparently returned. Marissa smiled as her sister ran up to her and hugged her. Julie laughed as Ryan stood there holding on to Marissas luggage.

Julie- I wanted it to be a surprise.

Marissa- Well its certaintly a good surprise. How long are you staying for Catlin?

Catlin- I am here all Summer. We do get breaks.

Marissa giggled at her slightly older sister. Catlin was almost fourteen at this point. Going into the ninth grade and beginning her high school career soon. Julie noticed Ryan standing there and after Marissa and Catlin broke up their hug she decided to start a conversation.

Julie- So Ryan how was your mother?

Ryan- She was great actually.

Marissa- Yeah we had a great time.

Julie smiled a sincere smile.

Julie- Well I'm glad you guys had a nice time.

Ryan- Yeah well I guess I will get back and let the Cohens know I'm alive.

Marissa smiled and dodged out to walk Ryan to the car. When they got there they embraced in a romantic hug and Marissa gave Ryan a sweet kiss.

Marissa- Thanks for this. It was great.

Ryan- Yeah thank you. Tell your sister I said hi. Even though she doesn't know me.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Well you have all Summer. I can introduce you.

Ryan- Sounds like a plan. Well I'm going to go.

Marissa- Alright call me later.

Ryan- I will.

They shared a final kiss and an I love you each and Ryan drove off. When he got to the Cohens they were all sitting down to eat some thai food. Starved he joined in after a few hellos.

Seth- So how was your mother?

Ryan- She was good… clean too.

Kirsten- That's great Ryan. She will have to come visit us here sometime. She is always welcome. Your family is our family.

Ryan smiled gratefully.

Ryan- Thank you.

Sandy- So kid my range rover is in one piece?

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Yeah Sandy it is. I think I might look for a summer job maybe in construction though. Just to get some money.

Kirsten and Sandy both told him it wasn't nessacary. But Ryan said he wanted to look in to it. They ate and then sat down to watch Disturbia. When it was over they all agreed it was a pretty good movie and Sandy and Kirsten headed to bed while Seth and Ryan decided to hop in the pool despite the fact it was almost eleven. While they floated on blue rafts Seth decided to fill Ryan in on the happenings of Newport.

Seth- Well you see Ryan without you and Marissa here to stir up the pot not much occurred. Although that Lindsey chick that is apparently Calebs daughter stopped by to meet my mom with Caleb. That was odd. I think my mom doesn't really like her. I think her words were "Lindsey is just a bit different". But none the less Lindsey then decided Summer and her were Best friends. So Summer has been trying to avoid her all week. Then I guess Catlin came back from her boarding school.

Ryan- Yeah I know I ran into her at the Nichols when I dropped off Marissa. She seems alright. But that Lindsey girl is a bit off. Did I tell you she called me a hunk?

Seth laughed at the way Ryan said hunk.

Seth- Well my man you cant help it if the ladies love you. It's a common problem of mine.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- So no Summer problems?

Seth- Not a one. Smooth sailing. This Summer really has some potential.

Ryan got off of the raft and hopped in the hot tub.

Ryan- Yeah it does.

Seth- Well I guess I will get off to bed too. Seeing as you are leaving me for the hot tub.

Ryan laughed and patted the water next to him.

Seth- Naw I really need some sleep. Summer and I are going to and pick up that boat I was looking at.

Ryan- Wait you were looking at a boat?

Seth- Oh you must have been too whipped to notice.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Sorry man. I will try to get some more time in with you. Things with Marissa are just so good.

Seth- I know man. Same with Summer don't worry about it. But yeah I went out and bought a boat this past week.

Ryan- Like a yacht or another Summer Breeze.

Seth laughed.

Seth- More like a yacht I guess. Hey man there is only one Summer Breeze and one day I will indeed sail it to Tahiti.

Ryan laughed and got out of the pool. Seth was already out and drying off. They said goodnight and Ryan headed to the pool house. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. He decided to just go to bed and call Marissa tomorrow. He started to worry he may not be giving her enough space. He then fell asleep. He was awoken by his phone ringing. He had a text from Seth telling him to meet him at the docks at eight that night. Apparently Summer, Seth, Marissa and him were all going out on Seths new boat for dinner. The thought of seeing Marissa made him smile. He spent the day playing video games and reading until Marissa called him at around three.

Ryan- Hey.

Marissa- Hey. I hope your not sick of me yet.

Ryan- I could never get sick of you. How bout you though. Too much of me yet?

Marissa- No I could do for a bit of you tonight actually.

Ryan- Did Summer ask if you wanted to go on Seths boat for dinner?

Marissa- Yeah did you want to go?

Ryan- Yeah I feel like Im not spending any time with Seth anymore. I sort of feel bad.

Marissa- Same with Summer and I.

Ryan- Well tonight we can work on them both at the same time.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Sounds good Ill see you later. Catlin is downstairs trying to explain Flavor Flav to my mother.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Well have fun.

They said goodbye and went about there days. At eight the four of them set sail on the Summer Fun. After making fun of Seths lame choice of a boat name for a while, his only defense being it was his only goal of the Summer, they all sat down to eat whatever Seth had planned. The boat was quite the yacht and Seth returned in a few minutes with Pizza boxes. They all laughed.

Summer- Wow Cohen. Way to go all out.

Ryan- Yeah man you could have at least got the poor ladies some breadsticks.

Summer laughed.

Summer- What a great man you have Marissa. Unlike pizza boy over here.

Marissa smiled and gave Ryan a loving look.

Marissa- Well Seth I for one love pizza. As long as there is pepperoni.

Seth- Thank you Marissa. There is indeed. I even got some hawain to help set this sea side scene.

They all laughed and enjoyed their pizza. When they were done Ryan cleaned up and Seth steered them back to land. Summer and Marissa were sitting on the bed in one of the bedrooms talking.

Marissa- So Sum. Seth sure has you hooked up on the boat front.

Summer smiled.

Summer- Yeah things are good though.

Marissa- Yeah this Summer should be all time.

Summer- That it should. Oh but first we need to get rid of that Lindsey chick.

Marissa- She seems alright I guess.

Summer- Well the entire time you were off "visiting Ryans mom in Arizona" she was hanging out at the Cohens attempting to get to know Kirsten who is apparently her half sister of some sort.

Marissa- Huh well I think she is going to head back soon anyway. I heard her talking to Caleb about returning for school but I'm not sure. And for the record Sum we did visit Ryan's mom.

Summer looked skeptical.

Summer- If that's what the kids are calling it.

Summer and Marissa both laughed enjoying life while Seth and Ryan did the same on top while Seth steered. Things were looking almost perfect on the Summer Fun.


	10. Scares Involving Alcohol

So here is Chapter 10.

Things were looking more than up as Marissa Cooper-Nichol whatever her name may be at the moment got up and ready for a nice Summer day. She had a nice group of friends, a great boyfriend, and a balanced family. All was dandy. She decided to make breakfast for the happy family and as she set the table Lindsey walked in wrapped up in a robe covered in cats.

Lindsay- Geeze you didn't have to make breakfast. You could have woke me up, I would have helped.

Marissa- It was no problem. I figured I might as well help out around here after being gone a week.

Lindsey- Right how was your adventure to meet the future mother in law.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- She isn't my future mother in law. But none the less. It was wonderful. How about you. How is Caleb doing?

Lindsey- Its alright I guess. I'm actually heading back out next Tuesday. I just wanted to meet him.

Marissa was slightly relieved that Lindsey was leaving but a part of her was a tiny bit bummed.

Marissa- Right. Well I'm going to go and call Ryan.

Lindsey- God. You guys are married.

Marissa just smiled and made her way upstairs. She passed Katlins room and saw she was still sleeping. When she called Ryan picked up out of breath.

Ryan- Hey babe.

Marissa- Is there someone I should know about?

Ryan laughed a bit.

Ryan- No I just got back from a jog. I have to stay fit in order to keep this sexy chick I know satisfied.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Well hey sorry to be a pest of a girlfriend, but Lindsey is leaving in a weekish, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan a little going away party for her.

Ryan- Your not a pest. I love starting my day with a call from you, but yeah I mean I can try to help. Who would we invite though?

Marissa- Well I figure we could just invite kids from school. Caleb and my mom are out of town this weekend so I figure it's a good time. Apparently Caleb is looking at some business to buy out.

Ryan- Well if you would like to do that. I'm fine with it. I may even be of assistance.

Marissa- I knew I kept you around for a reason.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- So do you mind if I stop by tonight then?

Marissa- No, come over and we can plan.

Ryan- I wasn't thinking planning.

Marissa- I know. But we have two days until my mom leaves. Then we can work you a different way for a few days straight.

Ryan laughed and they parted with loving words. Marissa then joined her family downstairs for breakfast. The next two days were a blur of hard work. Summer helped out as well and they had a rager planned for Saturday. Ryan was skeptical on the idea, but Marissa seemed excited enough. Come Saturday around 4 the fantastic four sat Lindsey down to ruin the surprise so she didn't have a heart attack. Lindsey laughed when they told her what was up.

Lindsey- You guys are full of sh.t.

All of a sudden a group of five guys all shirtless ran into the pool area with a keg. They yelled and jumped in the pool screaming Party. Lindsey laughed and then thanked the four before joining the men in the pool. Ryan and Marissa went up to her room for a bit, while Seth and Summer took the liberty of stacking the bar with booze. Upstairs Ryan and Marissa sat down on Marissa's bed for a bit. Ryan had been skeptical of the concept of this party for a few days and Marissa knew why, yet she wanted him to bring it up. So as they sat on the bed Ryan reached for Marisssa's hand and brought it up.

Ryan- Look Marissa you know I care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't think it's a secret that this past year we have had some scares involving alcohol.

Marissa- Ryan I wont drink, its okay.

Ryan- I don't want to be the guy who tells you not to drink. I'm not your dad. I just want you to be happy.

Marissa- Ryan its fine. I'm not a social drinker anyway. Besides I plan on spending the evening with you mostly anyway.

Ryan- Alright, well here goes nothing. Sorry. I just… worry you know.

Marissa- I know.

They smile and give each other a quick peck before hand in hand taking on the rager that had begun. Summer was beyond wasted, while Seth toyed with a beer. Lindsey on the other hand was doing shots of tequila like nobodies business. After a good seven she decided to take a break and she found herself in Marissa's room. Ryan walked in a bit later to see her passed out on the floor. Marissa was downstairs drinking water and chatting with old friends. Ryan made sure she was conscious and then he got her some water and woke her up.

Lindsey- Ryan what are you doing here?

Ryan- I was going to take a break but you seemed to need some help first.

Lindsey began to slur sleepily on the bed.

Lindsey- You are such a great guy. Marissa is so lucky. I hate her at times.

Ryan- Look Lindsey I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I think you should go back to your own room now or re enter the party, that my girlfriend Marissa threw for you.

Lindsey then leaned in and tried to kiss Ryan and at the perfect caught on television moment. Marissa opened the door. Just in time to see her lean in and Ryan fight her off.

Marissa- Uh.

Ryan- Look Marissa this is nothing like it looks.

Marissa- I know I trust you. But Lindsey get the hel. Out of my room. There is advil in the bathroom cabnet. Next time stay a wee bit more sober.

Lindsey got up and stumbled out of the room murmuring something. Ryan then started to walk up to Marissa but she laid him back down on her bed and took her spot on top of him. Before Ryan could start talking Marissa interrupted him.

Marissa- I know I saw you push her away. She was drunk. And I guarantee you were just trying to help her am I right?

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- You know me well.

Marissa- I know. But god is that what I am like drunk?

Ryan- Not at all. But hey I just want to thanks for staying sober tonight. But you didn't have to. I know it seems weird that alcohol bugs me so much.

Marissa- It doesn't Ryan. You have been through a lot that minus the alcohol may not have happened.

Ryan- Yeah there is that. But also. That night in TJ was the scariest night of my life.

Marissa looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

Marissa- I'm sorry.

That night all went well. But the next day. The fantastic four and Lindsey had one mell of a hess to deal with.


	11. Post Rager Clean Up

Here is Chapter 11.

So after a long night of just talking with Marissa, Ryan awoke with a need for a black coffee. Upon leaving Marissa's room he noticed the house was a mess. So he decided to make a cup of coffee and start on the clean up. Summer kicked everyone out. And Seth eventually woke up to help the two. Marissa woke up around one when Ryan returned with her breakfast in bed. She smiled.

Marissa- What time did you get up? We were up pretty late.

Ryan- Ya, I got up around eight though. Summer, Seth and I cleaned for a bit. Summer went and dropped off Seth. She wants to come back and take you to lunch though.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Thanks, I'm sure the house was a wreck. No one likes the post rager clean up. Did you run into Lindsey?

Ryan- No but I'm glad I didn't she was so wasted last night, she is probally still buzzed.

Marissa- Yeah. I'm trying not to be the jealous girlfriend but seeing her kiss you pissed me off.

Ryan laughed and gave her a sweet kiss on the nose.

Ryan- I'd be pissed if some drunk guy kissed you too.

Marissa smiled. Ryan and her enjoyed breakfast and they talked and hung out for a while. Marissa was deciding what to wear later when she heard her phone ring. She saw it was a text from Summer. Summer was coming to get her in an hour. Marissa picked out a top and went to the bathroom to change and get ready. A few minutes later she returned and crawled into bed with Ryan.

Ryan- All dolled up?

Marissa giggled and gave him a peck which turned into more.

Marissa- Your amazing you know that?

Ryan grinned.

Ryan- I get that a lot actually.

Marissa- Well somewhere inbetween meeting your mother, bumming a cigarette, and having you clean my house. I might have to say I fell in love with you Ryan Atwood.

Ryan- I would say the same to you Ms. Cooper.

They giggled and engaged into a heavy makeout session. Ryan was working on Marissa's shirt when the door bell rang. Ryan groaned and fell back. Marissa smiled and whispered later before leaving the room to get the door. Summer was on the other side. Marissa got her things as Ryan came out and kissed her goodbye saying hi to Summer on the way out. Marissa and Summer then hopped into Summer's car and headed to the arches.

Summer- So you and Chino are sort of gross at this point.

Marissa smiled and blushed.

Marissa- Yeah, oh but you know what. Lindsey kissed him last night.

Summer gave a surprised and angry look.

Summer- I will have to go rage black out on her as.s.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- Well she was hammered. But I still can't wait till she takes off.

Summer- Yeah that's awful. But I guess its good Chino told you. Or did you see it?

Marissa- I saw her do it. But I saw him push her away. I trust him.

Summer- Well that's good. Where were you all last night though? If you weren't killing Lindsey that is?

Marissa- I was in my room with Ryan.

Summer raised her eyebrows suggestively and Marissa laughed.

Marissa- No actually, we talked.

Summer- Right I believe Chino can talk.

Marissa- No he can and he did. We talked about… TJ. Which was weird I never really talked to him about it. He talked a lot about his child hood too. The alcohol part of it. I think it was good for him.

Summer- Yeah Coop. That was a scary night in TJ. I had to call 911 as Ryan carried you out of the alley. Seth just stood there scared though.

Marissa smiled at the thought of Seth in an emergency like that.

Summer- Ryan saved your life that day. As scary as that is.

Marissa- Yeah. That was not my finest hour. But that aside. What did you and Seth get up to last night. Ryan said you guys picked up one trashed house.

Summer- We did. Last night Seth and I just kind of hung out though. Lots of kids from school were there. I was social. Seth was just Seth though.

Marissa laughed. The girls continued to enjoy there lunch. Lindsey was packing her things back at Marissa's while Seth and Ryan played rock band on the wii with Sandy. A few days went by and Lindsey left. No one really was going to miss her. But she seemed happy to have spent some time with Caleb. The day she left Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer went to a Weezer show at the Bait Shop. Life seemed to be on track.


	12. Bagels All Under Control

So here is Chapter 12.

Julie and Kirsten were talking in the Cohen's kitchen about an up and coming Newpsie event. Ryan walked in with just long pj pants on. His ideal abs and arms exposed fully to his girlfriends mother. He twisted around murmuring he would be right back. A few minutes later he returned in a wife beater.

Ryan- Er… sorry. I just wanted a bagel.

Kirsten smiled and Julie laughed.

Kirsten- Well Julie brought over some fresh ones. So have at it.

Julie- Yeah. Kirsten and I were just having a bite and talking about the upcoming Back To School event for the yatch club.

Kirsten- Well Back To School for you kids. For us its just a fall thing.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in fake interest as he spread cream cheese all over his bagel.

Julie- I'm dragging Marissa to it. So I'm sure she will want to drag you too.

Ryan gave his half smile.

Ryan- Well I guess that means I have to go.

Julie and Kirsten laughed.

Ryan- Is there anything I can do to help you out?

Kirsten- No I think we have it all under control. But thanks Ryan.

Ryan- No problem. I guess I will go and wake up Seth.

Kirsten- That's a good idea. School being around the corner and all.

Ryan gave a smile and a wave. He then left and entered Seth's room and found him sleeping. Ryan went to the bathroom and got a cup of water. He then poured it all over Seth. Seth jumped up startled to a grinning Ryan.

Ryan- Welcome to my world.

Seth- Thanks man.

Seth smiled and sat up straight, while Ryan parked it on his computer chair.

Ryan- So you know school starts soon.

Seth gave a groan.

Seth- Well hey. Legally we can drop out as Juniors.

Ryan- That's true. But I cant do that. I need these grades.

Seth- True well. What is on the agenda for today?

Ryan- I don't know yet. I don't really want to call Marissa.

Seth gave a questioning look.

Ryan- I just feel like I need to be giving her space or something. I mean we are always together.

Seth- True, you are practically married.

Ryan- Thanks Seth. Its just I don't know where we go next.

Seth- Well are you happy?

Ryan nodded with a smile.

Seth- Then just keep being happy. If spending time with her is what makes you happy. Keep it up.

Ryan- Thanks man. I guess that means I'll go give her a call.

Seth smiled.

Seth- See if she wants to go to the new Batman movie. We could go the four of us.

Ryan- Alright but only because I wanted to see The Dark Knight.

Seth smiled. Ryan left and rang up Marissa.

Marissa- Hey. Your up early.

Ryan- You too.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Yeah my mom woke me up to tell me she was going to your place.

Ryan- Yeah I had an akward run in with her.

Marissa- What did she do?

Ryan- No. I walked into the kitchen in just my pjs.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Well I'm sure she has seen more scary things than your bod.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Speaking of scary things however. Did you want to go see The Dark Knight today with Seth and Summer?

Marissa- Yeah I'd be down for that. I actually wanted to see that. Christian Bale is a hunk.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Thanks for that self esteem booster.

Marissa- Well hes not quite as great as you?

Ryan- That's only worth a few points.

Marissa giggled.

Marissa- So what time are we planning on going?

Ryan- Seth will probally have us leave at like three. You can come over earlier though if you want?

Marissa- Yeah just let me get ready.

Ryan- Hey can I ask you something?

Marissa- Sure. Is everything okay. You sound worried.

Ryan- Yeah its fine. Great actually. That's sort of what I'm worried about. All this time we are spending together. Are you getting sick of me?

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Ryan I love spending time with you.

Ryan- I know I love spending time with you too. Its just… I don't know. I feel like there is no where to go from here. Things are too perfect.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- Well as long as we enjoy spending time with each other and we fit in Seth and Summer. I think we just keep up being happy. As long as you don't get sick of me?

Ryan- I don't think that its possible for me to get sick of you. But I like the plan.

Marissa laughed.

Marissa- So I'll see you soon?

Ryan- Yeah. I love you.

Marissa- You too.

With that they hung up. Marissa got ready and an hour later she was knocking on the pool house door. Ryan answered.

Ryan- Did you go by your mom or did you sneak out here.

She gave him a quick kiss before sitting down on the bed by him.

Marissa- No. I just snuck out here. I just didn't feel like dealing with small talk.

Ryan smiled.

Marissa- So I do believe you I owe you something from the other day?

Ryan- Really now?

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- I wouldn't want to let you down.

Ryan- That's true. We can't have that.

Marissa- Nope.

Ryan smiled and gently tackled her on the bed.

Ryan- I love you.

Marissa- Your in luck because I happen to love you too.

Ryan grinned and started to kiss her neck. Marissa moaned as he started to work on her tank top. He pulled it over her head and started to leave wet sloppy kisses all over her stomach. She moaned and then decided to flip him so she was on top. She then flung off his wife beater, and began to work on the buttons of his shirt as she straddled him. Needless to say things escaladed from there. An hour or so later they were laying together in bed, both completely naked.

Marissa giggled. Ryan kissed her nose.

Ryan- Whats so funny huh?

Marissa- We are horny teenagers.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- Naw. We have something special.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Yeah we do.

They laid in bed for a while and then decided to get up and dressed in case of an invasion. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen a few minutes later.

Julie- Hey honey. When did you get here?

Marissa smiled and looked at Ryan.

Marissa- Just a few minutes ago.

Julie- Well we are still planning this event. I already told you, that you have to make an apperence right?

Marissa- Uh… ok.

Marissa looked at Ryan with a go with me look. Everyone but Marissa laughed. Marissa looked confused.

Ryan- You mother guessed you would make me come.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- So you agreed already then.

Ryan groaned.

Ryan- Sure thing. Oh hey are you hungry?

Marissa- A bagel would work?

Ryan then walked over and made her a bagel the way she loved them. With extra butter. Julie smiled watching Ryan treat her daughter with so much love. After Marissa ate her bagel. Seth and Summer walked in and they all headed to see The Dark Knight, leaving Julie and Kirsten in the kitchen again.

Julie- Those two are something.

Kirsten- Yeah they are. Ryan said you are beginging to warm up to him.

Julie laughed.

Julie- Yeah I finally learned he is a pretty great guy.

Kirsten- Yeah he is. And he really cares for Marissa.

Julie- Yeah he does.

Meanwhile Marissa, Summer, Ryan and Seth were all in line smiling, kissing and playing around, waiting for the movie theather to open up for seating.


	13. Fight Off The Troops

Here is Chapter 13

Here is Chapter 13.

Ryan was putting on his tie when Marissa walked in. He stopped for a minute to come over and give her a quick kiss. He attempted to put on his tie while Marissa started kissing his neck. Ryan grinned.

Ryan- I will never get this tie on with you here.

Marissa spoke inbetween kisses.

Marissa- Maybe I don't want any extra clothing on you tonight.

Ryan laughed. He finally put the tie and turned to face Marissa. He gave her a quick kiss.

Ryan- As much as I would love to hang in the pool house with you all night. We have to go to this thing for at least a little bit. Your mother will kill us, well me, if we don't go.

Marissa smiled.

Marissa- Fair enough.

Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand lovingly and they sat on the bed. They had a few minutes before Seth would run in and interrupt them telling them to hurry up. Marissa sighed and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.

Marissa- School starts in two days.

Ryan- I know. I'm not looking forward to it.

Marissa- Well we have each other. Plus Seth and Summer can help us fight off the troops.

Ryan- Hopefully we can a class together or something. I don't want us to grow apart.

Marissa frowned and removed her head from Ryan's shoulder to look him in the eyes.

Marissa- Ryan even if we only see each other at lunch. We can make this work. We have weekends. We aren't going to fall apart because we don't have Chemistry together.

Ryan laughed.

Marissa- Fine bad example. Maybe English would be better.

Ryan smiled and kissed her cheek.

Ryan- I know I just worry you are going to find out you can do better than me.

Marissa kissed his lips with a whole lot of love.

Marissa- It would be hard to one up you.

Ryan smiled and Seth ran in.

Seth- Schools starts way too soon. Lets go celebrate the end of the world.

Sorry it was short I will add more later.


	14. A Fiesty One

Here is a long awaited Chapter 14.

Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and Seth all arrived at the party a fashionable few minutes late. Seth and Summer immediately ran off to a private room. Marissa however was called over by her mother. Julie was all done up and talking with one of Caleb's important business buddies. The man she was talking to was Paul Harris. Mr. Harris was the director of the architects at the Newport Group. Marissa dragged Ryan over to join in the conversation.

Julie- Marissa, Ryan, this is the director of architecture at the Newport Group Paul Harris.

Marissa smiled and Ryan shook his hand.

Ryan- Nice to meet you Mr. Harris.

Paul- Paul please. So Julie here tells me you have quite the interest when it comes to architecture.

Ryan- Yes sir. I worked construction a while ago and have taken a liking to it ever since.

Paul- Well I will have to keep an eye on you then. The Group always need a fresh brilliant mind.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Thank you sir.

Julie- Well I just thought Ryan should meet Paul. Seeing as they share similar interests. You kids have fun now.

Marissa and Ryan smiled polite goodbye smiles and walked away hand in hand.

Ryan- I will have to thank your mom later. She didn't have to do that.

Marissa- I know but I think she wanted to. She grew up in Riverside you know. She respects anyone willing to work hard.

Marissa then smiled and talked in a joking way.

Marissa- Plus you will have to make bank if you want to keep me around.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- Well I hope to be able to support you when the time comes.

Marissa smiled into a hug.

Marissa- Lets go for a walk.

Ryan- We just got here.

Marissa- I know but I like alone time with you a lot better than being here.

Ryan- Alright. Do you want a drink or anything before we head out?

Marissa- Sure I'll take a bottle of water.

Ryan- Alright I'll meet you out by the beach in a minute.

Marissa- Sounds good.

With that Ryan entered into the bar room and Marissa headed outside. Marissa was standing alone outside when a guy from her Physics class last year came up to her. His name was Rick and he a co captain of the water polo team. He tossed a drunken arm around her that she tried to remove.

Rick- Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Cooper alone on this fine evening. Did you take the trash out yet?

Marissa- Look Rick just leave me alone.

Marissa then fought to remove his arm from around her.

Rick- Well you are a feisty one. Luke always said you were hard. I'll warm you up quick though.

With that Rick brought her to the ground and he had her pinned to the sand and was licking her thigh when Ryan appeared. Tossing the bottle of water to the side Ryan rushed over yelling for him to get off her. When he got there he yanked Rick off of Marissa with ease. He stopped for a moment. Having the urge to kick the kids ass. However, he noticed Marissa's look of fear and instead chose to leave Rick drunk and passed out on the sand nearby. He rushed over to Marissa and picked her up. She wasn't hurt but she was obviously distraught. He asked if she wanted to go to the pool house and with a few tears she nodded yes. Ryan helped her to the range rover. He opened the door and she got in. He then got in the drivers seat and started to drive away. When they arrived at the Cohen's Ryan helped her around the house to the pool house. She laid down and he got her a glass of water and sat next to her.

Marissa whimpered a thanks.

Ryan- Do you want anything else?

Marissa- Can you just lay down with me?

Ryan then pulled her into a loving hug and they laid down together. With in minutes they were both asleep. Marissa's phone was vibrating all night but neither heard it. They just slept. They awoke however to a violent pounding on the pool house door at 4 am. Ryan went to get it and instead of letting the person at the door in he stepped outside and signaled for Marissa to go back to bed. When he got outside he faced a furious Julie Cooper.

Julie- I need to see my daughter.

Ryan- Look… Julie… Marissa was kind of attached a while ago. Some kid threw himself on her. I tossed him off of her and took her back here. I think she just needs rest. Is it okay if you trust me on this one?

Julie- Is she okay?

Ryan- No but she will be.

Julie- Ok. Ryan?

Ryan- Yeah.

Julie- Thanks.

Ryan just nodded and walked back into bed. In a few more hours Marissa stirred awake and Ryan followed seconds later. Ryan rubbed her shoulder for support.

Ryan- Do you want to talk?

Marissa- Not really. There isn't much to say. Once again Marissa Cooper is a victim.

Ryan- Hey your not a victim. I threw him off. Your fine.

Marissa- I know. I just feel so... stupid for having this bother me so much.

Ryan- Hey its okay.

Marissa- No its not. Do I walk around with an attack me sticker on my forehead? Is that what Oliver saw?

Ryan- No you don't. You walk around with an I'm gorgeous sticker on your forehead. And people take advantage of what a great person you are. But you aren't at fault.

Marissa- I guess.

Ryan lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

Ryan- I know that you are strong.

Marissa- I'm not. You had to save me once again.

Ryan- Marissa it's okay to need help. I love to help you out. Your strong because you can talk about it.

Marissa- Alright. Well thank you.

Ryan- I didn't do anything but help you push him off.

Marissa- Yeah. I was thanking you for not killing him.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan- I wanted to. But I saw your face and knew you were more important.

Marissa smiled and kissed him.

Marissa- I love you.

Ryan just kissed her back.

Marissa- Oh god. We can't do this now. I haven't been home since yesterday.

Ryan smiled.

Ryan- I got you covered. Your mom stopped by. I gave her a condensed version of what happened and she is fine with you being here.

Marissa- Thanks for taking care of her.

Ryan- No problem. So what can we do on our last day of Summer here?

Marissa- Well what do you want to do?

Ryan- What ever you want. Your wish is my command.

Marissa raised her eyebrows and smiled as she got up and straddled him. Ryan laughed.

Ryan- I should say that more often.

Marissa just grinned and began to unbutton his pants. He had her top off and they were making out when Catlin walked in.

Catlin- Woah.

Marissa and Ryan sprung apart bright red. They dressed quickly and walked out to find everyone of the Coopers and the Cohens around the pool side table with lunch. Marissa and Ryan smiled and sat down.

Sandy- We wanted to get you both but Julie said you had a late night.

Ryan- Yeah sorry about that.

Julie- Well its no problem. I hope you punched that scum square in the jaw.

Ryan gritted his teeth with a half smile.

Ryan- I wanted to.

Marissa- Well everything is fine now. So lets move on to the last day of sweet Summer.

Kirsten- Good idea dear. Has anyone called Summer.

Everyone turned to look at Seth.

Seth- What? I figured we would make plans before I get yelled at for waking her up.

Everyone laughed.

Seth- Well does the Summer Fun sound like a plan?

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and nodded.

Marissa- Sounds good to me. Catlin would you like to join us?

Catlin- Uh… sure.

Seth- The more the merrier. Sounds like a plan. I'll get Summer and we can head out around 1.

They nodded and finished their early lunch. Interested in what the day and the year would bring.

Again sorry for the uber delay. Let me know if you want this continued. Thanks.


End file.
